


Impending Parenthood

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [111]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 12_daysofficmas, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry knows Ed's worried about something.  <br/>Disclaimer:  I’m just playing in Arakawa’s sandbox, here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Parenthood

The vanity mirror reflected Ed as he came into the bedroom. He tugged his shirt off, tossing it haphazardly at the chair in the corner of the room. Unbuttoning his fly, he pushed his trousers down, shaking them and folding them somewhat before they wound up hanging over the back of the vanity chair. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his socks, letting out a soft sigh. 

Winry watched him through half-lidded eyes, rolling onto her side so she could stroke his back. 

Ed glanced over his shoulder. “I didn’t wake you?”

“No, I was watching the moon.” Winry waved her other hand toward the window, the curtains still open to let in the light from the night sky. 

He raised his gaze toward the casement. Cool moonlight made his eyes glitter, but also darkened the shadows on his face. Winry grunted as she tried to sit up, her pregnancy making it awkward. Ed shifted to help her, offering her his arm as support. She leaned against him for a few seconds, letting her warmth seep into his skin, wondering why he was so cold. Had the fire gone out in the den again? It wouldn’t be the first time that Ed had gotten so caught up in whatever he was studying that he’d forgotten about the fireplace. Ed shivered, as if her heat reminded him he was chilly, and he wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck, his cold nose burning against her skin. 

“What is it?” Winry coaxed the tie free from his ponytail, letting his hair spill around his shoulders. “Ed?”

With another sigh, he pulled back far enough to lay his hand on her stomach. The baby inside made a swell, not a huge one yet, but enough to be noticeable. “I’m scared.”

Winry couldn’t remember Ed ever saying those words to her before. Setting her hand on top of his, she gave it a squeeze. “Why?”

It took a little bit of time for Ed to answer, and even then, the words came out hesitantly. “We’re so…young and…do we think we’re ready for a baby? I mean.” Biting his lip, he dropped his head, staring down at her stomach and their hands. “I screwed up so much already, and I’m barely twenty. What if I fuck this up, too – Ow!” His glare seemed so much more appropriate. “Why’d you hit me?”

“Dummy!” Winry shook her head. “You don’t have to worry. Women have been having babies forever. Most of the time, there isn’t any problem. I’m fine, you know that. There aren’t any problems or complications, and the baby’s doing good, too. Dr. Petitjean says everything’s normal, remember? And you,” she grabbed his shoulders, giving him a little shake. “We’re ready for a baby, because the baby’s coming one way or another.”

“But!” Ed pulled away from her, standing and pacing alongside the bed. “Winry, don’t you see? We’re still not really settled – you’re still doing your journeyman apprenticeship, and I…I don’t really have any kind of a job. We don’t know where we’re going to be in six months, much less a year. I might wind up needing to go somewhere to study or do more research, and if you’ve got a shop, you won’t be able to go with me, and who’ll take care of the baby if we’re both busy?” 

“Ed. Ed!” Raising her voice to get his attention, Winry caught his hand as he made another pass by the bed. 

He stopped, frowning down at her, anger flooding his features when she laughed. “It’s not funny!”

“No,” Winry snickered, “it isn’t, but Ed, come on. You know we’re both strong, and this baby,” she touched her stomach, “it’s going to be strong, too. If you have to leave for a while, it’ll be all right. I know everything you’ve done in the past. You care for people, not just for me, but for everyone. I know you’ll always come back to me.” Reaching over to take his other hand, Winry pulled Ed to face her. “When you care too much, sometimes it’s called love.”

Ed screwed up his face, a mockery of her words. “That’s so mushy, Winry.” But his body relaxed, and he tugged a hand free to rub her crown. Letting out a sigh, a different one than before, he tumbled onto the bed with her, curling around her. “Sometimes, you’re really smart,” he mumbled against her shoulder. 

“Only sometimes?” Winry asked archly, twisting in his embrace.

“Well, yeah, sometimes, you’re just a gearhead – ow! Winry!” Ed grabbed for her wrists to keep her from thumping him again, using his weight against her to pin them to the headboard. 

The moonlight made his eyes glitter in a different way, and it was Winry’s turn to shiver. “A gearhead who knows everything about your body,” she said, licking her lips, “and how to make it hum.” 

A wicked grin lit his face, and Ed leaned in to claim a hard kiss. Winry shifted her body, tumbling down onto the mattress, Ed falling on top of her. His hands moved to the hem of her nightgown, sliding it up her body, his hot breath fanning her throat. Winry fumbled for his boxers, helping push them down. It wouldn’t be the end of this; Ed’s concerns wouldn’t just wiped out by what her words and impromptu sex. Tightening her hands on his shoulders, she knew, right now, it’d do.


End file.
